


День 28 - Выпустить кота из мешка

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cats, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда Шерлоку было три года, он отчаянно хотел завести какое-нибудь домашнее животное.





	День 28 - Выпустить кота из мешка

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Когда Шерлоку было три года, он отчаянно хотел завести какое-нибудь домашнее животное. Желательно собаку или кошку. 

Однажды ночью Майкрофта разбудила гроза, и он встал, чтобы выглянуть в окно. Он ожидал увидеть качающиеся из-за сильного ветра деревья, если повезёт, молнию, и затопленный ливнем газон.

Вообразите шок Майкрофта, когда он видел, как его маленький брат стоит посреди газона в ночной рубашке и внимательно смотрит в небо.

Схватив свой зонтик (уменьшенный вариант того, который у него сейчас), он выбежал из дома.

– Кудряшка*, что ты тут делаешь?

Малыш был так сосредоточен, глядя в небо, что даже не закатил свою обычную истерику из-за прозвища.

– Марта сказала, что сегодня будет сильный дождь из кошек и собак**. Я надеюсь поймать кошку. Ты мне поможешь?

Майкрофт подавил внезапное желание обнять Шерлока. Прежде чем убедить Шерлока вернуться в кровать, он объяснил ему идиому и мысленно пообещал себе, что обязательно подарит своему маленькому брату домашнее животное.

Несколько дней спустя Майкрофт уронил на колени Шерлока что-то маленькое, мяукающее и чёрное. Никогда прежде он не видел на его лице такой сияющей улыбки.

***

Примечание переводчика:

Название драббла – англ. идиома «Let the cat out of the bag». Переводится как: выпустить кота из мешка; проболтаться; проговориться; выдать секрет; рассказать тайну.

* – Кудряшка (англ. Lock) – Переводится как: кудряшка, локон, завиток.  
** – Дождь из кошек и собак (англ. Rain cats and dogs) – Русский аналог: льёт, как из ведра; проливной дождь.


End file.
